Kiss Before the Storm
by Leelei
Summary: Ulrich is having a great time as the only eighth grader invited to the Ninth Grade Prom, that is until Sissi starts trouble by revealing to Yumi that she's kissed him twice. While up against William and XANA, can Ulrich win his chances back with Yumi...
1. Scene 1

**Kiss Before the Storm**

By: Leelei

Disclaimer: I don't own Code:Lyoko.

Author's Note: I think it is safe to say that this is the first major multi-part UxY story that I've posted since _Death and the Swordsman_…jeez! This'll be posted in scenes (that will get longer, sorry guys) since I'm hoping to re-write it in a script format and one day send it off to the Code:Lyoko producers in France. It's a long shot, and I'm going to have to do some heavy editing with the crude language and swearing, but I think that it could fit well as a filler episode thrown somewhere into an upcoming season. Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ulrich watched as Sissi walked back and forth in front of him, swaying her hips and glancing over her shoulder at him as she talked. She was trying her hardest to seem "cute" to him, but the brunette boy sat hardly amused as he swung his leg dangling over the armrest of the bench.

"So, Ulrich," Sissi said in conclusion. "We've known each other for such a long time, and well, I really think we should just start dating already."

Ulrich rolled his eyes. He didn't know where to begin. But instead of him responding, she spoke up again. "My father said that I could work the punch bowl at the Ninth Grade Prom this weekend and told me that I could bring a friend, and well, I couldn't think of a better person to spend the evening with than you."

So she was being nice, for once, and smelled nice and had made sure her make-up was perfect and that her clothes were spotless, as always, but Ulrich could still see right through her. And he used the perfect opportunity to dismiss himself. "Actually, Sissi, I was already invited to the prom by Yumi."

He watched as the shock and rejection appeared on her face, and then how her features magically seemed to redden. "And you said yes, of course!" she snapped, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, why not."

"Oh yeah, Mr. Popular?" Sissi returned to her catty attitude. "The only eighth grader invited to the Ninth Grade Prom, huh? Well, is she your date? Are you the big star on campus, now, dating a girl a year ahead of you?"

Then she hit a difficult note, Ulrich looking away as she plummeted into his hard spot. He felt so strongly for Yumi, and yet he still couldn't even bring himself to tell her. "…No. She's just my friend."

"Ulrich," Sissi stepped closer to him. "Aren't you tired of chasing Yumi? Especially when you know that I'm right here at any time for you?"

Ulrich glared back at her, sour from her accusations. "Yeah…"

"Well then, hasn't the idea ever crossed your mind to date _me?_"

Suddenly, as agitated as he had become, Ulrich shot up from his seat and heatedly replied, "Yeah, I have, actually." His outburst startled Sissi and made her take a step back. "I've thought about it a lot. After both kisses we had…"

"Huh? Ulrich, I only kissed you-"

"After all those times you followed me…" Ulrich stopped himself, knowing that he couldn't reveal anything she had done during the X.A.N.A. attacks. "Well, let's just say, yeah, I have thought about it. A lot. But then I realized that, even though I still don't know where I'm going with Yumi, that I'd rather be lost and going nowhere than to be stuck dating you." He started walking away, burying his hands in his pockets. "We have nothing in common, Sissi, please try to understand that. Have fun at the punch bowl."

As she watched him walk away, tears built up in Sissi's eyes. "How…how could he do that to me?" she asked herself out loud, her voice choking up. "My kisses wasted…" And then she thought of an idea. "If Ulrich won't kiss me, then he isn't going kiss Yumi, either. Why should the girl that ruined my chances with him get to_ have him_, after all? She hasn't worked nearly as hard enough to win him over as I have…but I'll just have to put those old kisses back to work again…"

* * *

So yeah, I think this puts _Dream of Me_ officially on hiatus for a little while. I have the whole idea in my head, but, well…I trust you all understand what the meaning of "writer's block" is. Until it comes back, I hope you love the hell out of this. As always, thanks for reading and please drop a review on your way out! 


	2. Scene 2

Kiss Before the Storm

Scene 2

By: Leelei

Disclaimer: I don't own Code:Lyoko.

Author's Note: Again, sorry for the ridiculously short scenes. The next ones are much longer!

* * *

"Hey, Yumi," William walked up to Japanese girl after the last bell of the day had rung. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, William," Yumi replied, clutching her books to her chest as she had been while waiting for her friends' class to let out.

"I know that this is really short notice, but I didn't know if the tux my parents were sending would make it in time," he started. "So, now that I know I'm able to go, would you like to be my date for the prom?"

"Oh…" the rejection was clear in Yumi's voice. "William, I'm sorry, but I already asked Ulrich…"

"Yeah, but as a _date?_"

"No, as…someone to go with…"

"Well, I'm asking _you_ to be my date. Ulrich's still an eighth grader, right? He'll have a chance to go next year, no invitation needed. So, what time do you want me to meet you?"Yumi furrowed her brow. "Hey, I didn't say that I was going to go with you. I just told you that I've already invited Ulrich."

"Yumi, you act like he's your boyfriend or something. Can't you just forget him for one night? Or do you have too much of a crush on him?"

"William, I really don't like the way you're talking to me, so I'm just gonna go now, ciao," Yumi said in a bothered tone and quickly walked away from him to meet up with her own group of friends as they left their classroom.

"Hey, Yumi!" William called out to her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it like that!"

"What a bummer, huh?" a new voice said from behind him. William turned around to see Sissi standing with her arms folded, having just left the same room as Yumi's friends. "I know what will make her come back to you."

"What?" William asked, sounding a little skeptical.

"You need a date to your prom this weekend, right?" Sissi asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, ask me to go with you and you'll find out."


End file.
